<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the eating habits of vampires by neenswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961652">the eating habits of vampires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenswrites/pseuds/neenswrites'>neenswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>red rings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cooking, M/M, Pining, Soulmates, Vampire!Suna, Vampires, Witch!Osamu, Witches, background AtsuHina, it's never explicably said but it's there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenswrites/pseuds/neenswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I was human, I really liked tuna,” he said with a bittersweet smile. “Didn’t really matter what dish it was in.”</p><p>Suna walked away then, and Osamu tightened his hold on his pen.</p><p>Osamu was going to make the best vampire-friendly tuna onigiri in the world. </p><p>-</p><p>Osamu is a onigiri chef who shares a shop with his soulmate witch of a brother. He never really cared about his brother's side of things - until a vampire walks in and changes everything for Osamu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>red rings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the eating habits of vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO OSASUNA NATION</p><p>thank you to the lovely <a href="https://twitter.com/phreinne">leaf</a> (who is an incredible artist that you all should check out if you haven't already!!!!!) for this com, i hope all your osasuna dreams come true</p><p>ALSO HUGE THANK YOU TO <a href="https://twitter.com/ChaoticFriendly">JENNA</a> AND <a href="https://twitter.com/fireheart_aw">ANDIE</a> AND <a href="https://twitter.com/Iucietoo">CHARLOTTE</a> FOR BETA READING THIS FOR ME MWAH MWAH MWAH!!!!! YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!!!!!</p><p>also this is TECHNICALLY a part of a larger universe and if you read this you might be spoiled a bit for the other fics in this universe BUT you do NOT need to read the other fics to understand this fic AT ALL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu was not a witch. This was a correction he always had to make.</p><p>His twin brother was a witch. Osamu did have the ability to do magic. He could’ve been a witch if he wanted to.</p><p>But he wasn’t. Having magic alone wasn’t enough for someone to be a witch. It took time, and effort, and dedication, and Osamu offered the study of witchcraft none of that anymore.</p><p>Miya Osamu was a chef - an onigiri chef to be precise.</p><p>And Atsumu was more than welcome to be a soulmate witch if he wanted to - and of course he wanted to, his brother was always looking for the most difficult thing to learn and then become a master of.</p><p>But Osamu was more than happy with cooking, all without the aid of potions or spellwork or anything like that. Cooking didn’t need it. A person could use it, but nothing about cooking was so demanding that it couldn’t be accomplished with a little bit of hard work. He was proud of his cooking, and proud that he chose to follow his passion instead of succumbing to what was expected of him.</p><p>It did get a little old when people asked him what <em> his </em> witch specialty was, but he supposed that came with sharing a shop with Atsumu.</p><p>But having a joint shop was neither of their idea - it was actually Kita’s. </p><p>“It makes sense, since you both need a storefront,” the fae had said as he ran his fingers over a rice stalk. Nothing grew quicker, but the stalks all stood a little taller. “And it would be cheaper for you both.”</p><p>Osamu and Atsumu took every piece of advice Kita ever gave them, and it never steered them wrong. They weren’t about to stop then.</p><p>It was a little strange having Atsumu’s soulmate services on one side of the shop, and Osamu’s onigiri services on the other, but it worked for them. Plus, they got a lot of loyal customers that way. </p><p>But it wasn’t the loyal customers that ever caught Osamu’s eye - or any customer’s really. He was there to sell onigiri and watch his brother either give hope to or crush the hearts of any romantics that wandered into their shop.</p><p>Until one day, when a new customer came in through the doors. </p><p>The doors jingled as they opened, and Osamu lifted his hooded gaze to find the most striking man he’d ever seen in his life standing at the entrance.</p><p>Osamu straightened up on his stool, and fought the urge to adjust the hat on his head.</p><p>“Hey,” the man said as he walked into the store, not even looking up from his phone. He didn’t look embarrassed like most of Atsumu’s clients did, and Osamu found himself looking forward to offering this man some of his food. “Is this the place for the soulmate consultations?”</p><p>Osamu huffed quietly. Nevermind.</p><p>“Yeah,” Osamu said. “But the guy that runs that part of the shop is running late.”</p><p>As per usual. </p><p>Osamu had no clue why Atsumu set his hours so early if he was late every single morning. He used to have a better handle on it before, but now it just seemed like everyday he was coming in later and later.</p><p>“Oh.” The man looked neither disappointed or enthusiastic as he said the word, but his striking eyes did trail behind Osamu. “What is it you do then?”</p><p>“I make onigiri,” Osamu said with a small grin, gesturing up to the menu hanging above the counter. The stranger blinked at it, as if noticing it for the first time, his dark hair barely swaying as he tilted his head up to get a better look at it. “The best onigiri in this whole town, actually. I’m Osamu, by the way. You’re welcome to try something.”</p><p>“Suna. Suna Rintarou,” Suna replied, before shrugging. “And thanks, but I doubt I’d like it,” </p><p>Osamu immediately felt his hackles rising. “What do you mean you don’t think you’d like it? This rice was grown by the great fae Kita, and the fish was caught just this morn--”</p><p>“It has nothing to do with you.” Suna opened his mouth wider, and Osamu raised his eyebrows as he noticed the glint of fangs. “I’m a vampire. So. Can’t really eat human food.”</p><p>Osamu whirled back in surprise - this was even worse than the idea of Suna not liking his food. He’d never considered someone just not being able to eat his - or any food.</p><p>Osamu was familiar with lots of different beings. As integrated into the magical world as he was, it would be impossible not to. Plus, soulmate magic brought in all sorts of people, and when the results weren’t exactly great, Osamu was more than happy to console them with a hand roll or two. None of them had ever said they couldn’t eat his food though. Until now.</p><p>“What do you mean you can’t ‘really’ eat it?” Osamu asked, unknowingly leaning forward just a bit. “Is it possible for you to eat it, but it makes you sick? Or does being a vampire mean you can only have blood? Or is it--”</p><p>The front door’s bell jingled, interrupting Osamu. His eyes snapped to the entrance, and he frowned at who he saw there.</p><p>“You’re late,” Osamu said immediately, glaring at Atsumu for his interruption. “Again.”</p><p>“But I’m here now,” Atsumu replied easily as he made his way around the counter. He pointed his finger at Suna, and the man raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “You here for me?”</p><p>“...I’m assuming you’re Atsumu,” Suna said reluctantly, and Osamu had to hide a laugh at the reaction. </p><p>“That’s me,” Atsumu said with a confident smirk. “If you follow me over here, I can help you out with whatever you need.”</p><p>Without even looking to see if Suna was following, Atsumu started heading to one of the many round tables in the shop. Suna shot Osamu a fleeting glance, and Osamu just shrugged.</p><p>Atsumu was an ass, and annoying as hell, but he was damned good at what he did. If Suna really needed soulmate help, he had come to the right place. </p><p>But as Suna dragged his feet to where Atsumu was waiting, Osamu couldn’t stop coming up with countless questions about vampires and food. He wanted to catch Suna before he left, but before he could even begin to figure out how, the lunch rush began.</p><p>Osamu was incredibly grateful for how successful his onigiri shop was. It was both validating as a chef and vindicating as a former witch who gave up the craft. </p><p>But, God, did he wish today was a little slower. </p><p>The entire time his customers came in and out, he tried keeping an eye out for Suna, but within an hour the man had walked out without Osamu so much as noticing when. </p><p>By the time the lunch rush ended, Osamu was all out of bonito flakes, and filled to the brim with thoughts of how to make it so that Suna could eat his food.</p><p>“Let me know if any customers come in for me,” Osamu called out to Atsumu as he untied his apron and started making his way to the back of the shop. Atsumu shot him a curious look, but said nothing as he continued his session with his current customer.</p><p>Making his way to the bookshelf that ran the length of the backroom, Osamu pulled a book from Atsumu’s collection. </p><p>And then another. </p><p>And then another. </p><p>And then soon he had a pile of books around him and was writing furiously on the first piece of paper he could find.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he was there for, but at the sound of footsteps he raised his head up and blinked rapidly. When had it gotten so dark?</p><p>“Hey, ‘Samu, there’s someone here about--,” Atsumu froze, and Osamu raised his eyebrows in question. There wasn’t much that could get Atsumu to give up on a sentence halfway. </p><p>“Why do you have so many of my books out?” Atsumu said slowly. There wasn’t hope in his voice like there would’ve been just a year ago. Just confusion, and a little bit of hesitation.</p><p>“Did you know that there are 13 different creatures that can’t eat human food as it’s traditionally prepared?” Osamu responded. He brought the list closer to his face, and pointed at it expectantly. “13 creatures ‘Tsumu. None of whom can ever try onigiri.”</p><p>Atsumu blinked boredly at Osamu. “Okay?”</p><p>“They can never try steamed tuna,” Osamu continued, leaning forward as he stressed his words. “Never had the minced tuna and spring onion roll.”</p><p>Atsumu still looked unmoved. “More for me.”</p><p>Osamu looked him directly in the eyes. “They can never have Kita-san’s rice.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Osamu said with a grave nod. “So I’m going to fix that.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyebrows rose high on his forehead. “And by fix that you mean…”</p><p>“I’m going to create a special onigiri for each of these creatures,” Osamu said, gesturing to the list. </p><p>Osamu purposefully did <em> not </em> mention he was going to start by making a special onigiri that vampires could eat. The last thing he needed were Atsumu’s knowing looks or constant butting in while he was working on the recipe. It would only distract him, and Osamu was sure he was going to need to focus for his new project.</p><p>And he was absolutely right.</p><p>He couldn’t even start cooking right away. First came the research.</p><p>Osamu had never been the most studious, but somehow he found considering all sorts of different factors for this roll. There were sticky notes scattered across the apartment with notes on what vampires could consume, what they couldn’t consume, what hurt them, and what just tasted bad. </p><p>And even with all the information, Osamu still had to figure out the most important thing: the rice.</p><p>“You want me to grow blood rice?” Kita deadpanned. He was stopping by to drop his most recent shipment of rice, and looked as if he regretted coming at all. “You want me to add blood. To my rice.”</p><p>“Well, I’m more asking if it’s possible to grow blood rice,” Osamu corrected carefully. Kita’s eyes narrowed, and Osamu immediately straightened his back. “Not that I don’t think you can! I was just asking if it was possible at all?”</p><p>“I can...look into it,” Kita said with a resigned sigh. “But what about just using blood while the rice is cooking?”</p><p>“I’ve thought about that,” Osamu nodded, pulling out the small notebook he’d taken to carrying around in his back pocket. “I’m just not sure if it’ll be enough to make it edible.”</p><p>“Right. Edible.” Kita’s eyes flicked between the notebook in Osamu’s hand and Osamu’s face. “For the vampire.”</p><p>“And other creatures,” Osamu stressed, turning around because Kita’s piercing gaze made it difficult for him not to fidget. </p><p>Osamu was well aware that he was going through extensive lengths for a man he met exactly one time. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to see him again, and had no way of contacting him at all.</p><p>But on the chance he did get to see him again, Osamu wanted to give them this.</p><p>The trouble with Kita was that he would make it impossible for Osamu to ignore <em> why </em> he wanted to do all this for a near stranger. But luckily, Kita didn’t push. He just explained the possibilities of growing blood rice, and even gave Osamu suggestions for how to best cook it. </p><p>The only thing was, for all his wisdom, Kita couldn’t actually taste test the onigiri for him. Osamu needed a vampire for that.</p><p>And he only knew one.</p><p>(Well, maybe knew was a bit of a strong word.)</p><p>Luckily for Osamu, a week after their first meeting, Suna came back to the shop.</p><p>Osamu perked up as Suna walked through the door, his gold eyes scanning over the shop with less apprehension than the first time he showed up. </p><p>“Welcome back,” Osamu said - before immediately wondering if Suna would think him strange for remembering him. </p><p>Suna’s face revealed nothing as he nodded in greeting. “Hey. Atsumu late again?”</p><p>Osamu ignored the flicker of disappointment that rose in his chest. “Yeah, like always - later and later every day.”</p><p>“It’s a shame he’s so good at what he does,” Suna sighed, a disgruntled frown pulling at his lips.</p><p>“It’s an almost bigger shame that you can’t have any of my onigiri,” Osamu said unthinkingly. Once his words registered, he had to fight the urge to smack himself in the face.</p><p>Suna blinked twice at him, before huffing a quiet laugh. “You’re still on that?”</p><p>“I’m a chef - of course I’m still on that,” Osamu said, as if it was the most casual thing in the word to create up a new menu after meeting a person once. “Plus, you never answered any of my questions from last time.”</p><p>Suna gave Osamu a considering stare before leaning forward to rest his forearms on the counter. “Well, I’ve got time now,” he said with an easy shrug. “What did you want to ask?”</p><p>Osamu’s eyes widened in delight.</p><p>“Oh, wait, uh,” he started, pulling out his notebook. “I guess, what does human food taste like to you?”</p><p>There was a beat of silence, before Suna slowly said, “Sort of what I guess ash tastes like. Drier than anything I’ve ever had - I’m guessing because there’s no blood. You can kind of taste the flavor of the food, but all you can focus on is how awful it feels trying to force it down your throat.”</p><p>Osamu nodded as he jotted down notes. It was good that they could taste food in some way - it meant it was actually possible for Osamu to make a meal for him.</p><p>“And when you could eat it, what was your favorite food?” Osamu continued, biting at the top of his pen as he looked at the list of possible ingredients he had played around with before. </p><p>There was another beat of silence, this one longer than the last, and Osamu looked up in time to meet Suna’s eyes as he said, “Jelly fruit snacks.”</p><p>Osamu reeled back, and then scoffed as Suna rolled his eyes at his reaction. “Jelly fruit snacks are not a real food!”</p><p>“Okay, Mr. Chef,” Suna said teasingly, head tilting in a way that made Osamu’s heart beat just a little quicker. “Tell me. What’s real food then?”</p><p>“Real food is food you can be passionate about.” Osamu smacked his palm on the counter, leaning forward as he spoke. “It’s food that drives you to finish a long day, because you know you’re coming home to it. Or food you spend hours and hours working on, just to share with the people around you. The food that you ask for after you’ve been abroad for weeks and just want a taste of home.”</p><p>Osamu exhaled sharply. He was a little embarrassed by his outburst, but he stood by what he said. There was a difference between food and things you just eat, and he was trying to make food for Suna - trying to make a meal for him.</p><p>Suna doesn’t look annoyed by him at least. He did have a smirk on his face, but it looked more amused than anything else. His eyes were soft though, and Osamu wouldn’t dare hope that the man almost looked endeared. </p><p>“You sure do like food,” Suna said, and Osamu couldn’t help his snort. Suna’s grin widened for a moment, before settling into something more subdued. “I guess it makes sense. Food <em> is </em> --”</p><p>“Can you believe how bright the sun looks today!” Atsumu exclaimed, walking through the doors like he was walking on cloud nine. “And I’ve got my favorite customer already waiting for me - what a great day.”</p><p>“You’re late, again,” Osamu said in frustration at the same time Suna deadpanned, “I’m not your favorite.”</p><p>They shared a look, but before either could say anymore, Atsumu was loudly scraping the chair out from a table. “I’m ready when you are, Suna.”</p><p>Suna narrowed his eyes at Astumu, but did straighten his back to stand up properly. Before walking away though, he looked back at Osamu. </p><p>“When I was human, I liked tuna,” he said with a bittersweet smile. “Didn’t really matter what dish it was in.”</p><p>Suna walked away then, and Osamu tightened his hold on his pen.</p><p>Osamu was going to make the best vampire-friendly tuna onigiri in the world. </p><p>This time, when the lunch rush hit, Osamu was moving on autopilot. His hands were grabbing different plates and premade onigiri, but his mind was on how to best make this ongiri come to life. How was he going to season it? How was he going to wrap it? Should he try changing up how he cut the tuna?</p><p>By the time lunch was over, Osamu’s mind was racing with all the different options and Atsumu was coming around.</p><p>“God, that guy is even weirder than the werecat guy,” Atsumu said with a groan as he collapsed against the counter.</p><p>Osamu hummed in response, the words taking a moment to register as he cleaned up the back counter.</p><p>Once they did however, he paused.</p><p>Suna was visiting the shop for soulmate consultations. Osamu always knew that, abstractly, but as distracted as he’d been trying to make the perfect onigiri for the man, it slipped his mind just exactly what that meant. And what that meant was that Suna was more likely than not trying to figure out who his soulmate was. </p><p>The thought tugged a bit at Osamu’s chest.</p><p>“You’re the one who wanted to pick soulmate magic,” Osamu tried saying teasingly, though he could hear the strain in his voice. Continuing on before Atsumu could call him out, he added, “What do you mean by weird?”</p><p>Atsumu didn’t reply immediately, and Osamu turned to see him scrunching his face up in a frustrated sort of look.</p><p>“He’s just not looking for what most people are looking for, I guess.”</p><p>Osamu tried not to think too much about Atsumu's words. It was made both a little easier and a little harder by the fact that for the next few weeks, Suna kept visiting the shop. And since Atsumu was always late, Osamu always had time to talk to him.</p><p>“I have to say, I do like the hat,” Suna said one morning after their conversation had drifted away from the eating habits of vampires. “You sell them?”</p><p>“You’d wear it?” Osamu asked skeptically. Everytime Suna came to visit, he always looked...well, good. His hair always shiny and cleanly parted, his clothes always stylish and complimenting his body well. </p><p>Osamu’s hat with a smiling onigiri on it didn’t seem to match his look.</p><p>“What, you don’t think I’d look good in it?” Suna asked, the barest of a tease in his voice. Before Osamu could reply - too busy coming up with anything other than ‘I think you’d look good in anything’ - Suna reached up to swipe the hat right off Osamu’s head.</p><p>Osamu sat stunned as Suna placed the hat on his own head, and Osamu laughed in disbelief at him. </p><p>“Lots of people would consider that rude,” Osamu said as he shook his head at Suna. “You guys from the city are something else.”</p><p>“You could pass for a guy from the city.” Suna scanned his eyes across Osamu’s face as he spoke, and he tried not to fidget. “Especially with the hair.”</p><p>Osamu narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong with my hair?”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Suns said with a roll of his eyes. “It suits you. The grey is… charming. It matches your eyes.”</p><p>And while Osamu struggled to come up with a reply to <em> that </em>, Atsumu barged in, cutting the moment short and most likely saving Osamu some of his dignity. </p><p>So yes, despite the fact that they were never able to talk for too long, the few minutes they had together ended up being the highlight of Osamu’s week.</p><p>But there was also the fact that Suna was still trying to...do something related with his soulmate. Which was daunting for a lot of reasons, but mostly because Osamu might not even have a soulmate.</p><p>Might.</p><p>Because even though most humans came into the world colorblind until they met their soulmate, not all of them did. Some people, like Osamu, were able to see color from the day they were born.</p><p>But while Osamu may not be a witch currently, he had still been training to be one for roughly 18 years of his life - a soulmate one, too. So he knew that being able to see color didn’t automatically mean you didn’t have a soulmate. It could also mean that you had a soulmate who wasn’t a human - which is a whole other issue in and of itself.</p><p>Because Suna - and Osamu was willing to admit who all his pondering centered on - wasn’t just any non-human. Suna was a vampire. And that, coupled with the way he talked about his life, made it very clear that he at least used to be human.</p><p>And that was just a whole big mess that Osamu was trying hard not to over think but it was hard to not wonder; not to wonder what that meant for Suna.</p><p>What that meant for them.</p><p>Luckily, working on his ultimate onigiri did help to take his mind off everything. </p><p>It was hard work, trying to find something that has enough blood to be palatable for a vampire, but not too much that it’s not even recognizable as food. It was even harder when Osamu was trying to get it as close to being right as possible with no one to taste test for him.</p><p>But he wasn’t going to have Suna try any of his failed experiments. So help him, the first thing Suna ever tasted from Osamu was going to be the best thing he ever tried. </p><p>And the one day, after a month of research, and strange looks, and trial and error, Osamu’s breath caught.</p><p>Because he might just have done it.</p><p>And there was only one way to see if he was successful.</p><p>“So before you make any rash judgements, you have to know this isn’t going to look like you’re typical onigiri,” Osamu said, feeling more nervous than he had than when he had presented his first onigiri to Kita so he could get the fae’s approval to use his rice. </p><p>Suna looked amused as he sat on the stool Osamu had pulled out for him. He rested his elbows on the counter, but wasn’t saying a word as Osamu continued to explain.</p><p>“The rice was the trickiest part, because I had to keep the consistency while making sure you could actually eat it.” Osamu moved the plate from the back counter to in front of Suna. “I kept the seaweed since it’s more there for texture than anything, and I think the tuna will be the best part anyway.”</p><p>Suna’s mouth twitched up into a smile as he looked at the proffered dish. “It’s pink.”</p><p>“I just said it wasn’t going to look like a regular onigiri,” Osamu snapped, but it lacked any real heat. </p><p>“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Suna replied easily, and before Osamu could choke out a response, Suna was raising the onigiri to his mouth and taking a large bite of it.</p><p>Osamu inhaled sharply, and tried not to lean in close as he watched Suna’s face for a reaction. His expression was blank for a solid 2 seconds, before his eyes widened in surprise, and then his whole body seemed to melt in contentment.</p><p>Osamu felt all the tension seep out of his body as pride began to well in his chest. He recognized that reaction from plenty of his other customers.</p><p>None of his other customers managed to look as good as Suna while eating his food, though.</p><p>Suna swallowed his bite, but didn’t go in for a second. He stared at the onigiri for a long while, long enough that Osamu started shifting a bit on his feet, and then finally looked up at him.</p><p>“It’s a little too sticky,” Suna said, but Osamu barely even cared about the critique when Suna was looking at him with eyes so soft he swore his heart was about to just leap from his chest. “You might want to work on that before you start selling it.”</p><p>“Right,” Osamu croaked, not even sure how to tell Suna that selling the onigiri came a far second to making sure Suna liked it.</p><p>“But it’s also the first thing I’ve really eaten since I turned,” Suna said, his smile falling into something just a touch more melancholic. “It’s also the first time I’ve felt kind of human since I’ve turned too.”</p><p>Suna’s eyes slid away from Osamu then, his shoulders lowering just barely, and Osamu wanted nothing more than to keep making onigiri exclusively for Suna if just to give him little moments where he could feel less like a monster. </p><p>And damn if that didn’t just signify how absolutely gone for Suna he already was. </p><p>“Has your brother told you about why I’ve been coming here?” Suna asked, speaking while still not meeting Osamu’s eyes. </p><p>“No, not at all,” Osamu said immediately. “He’s pretty private when it comes to his customer’s business.”</p><p>It was one of Atsumu’s redeeming qualities. </p><p>“I’m not even sure why I’ve been coming myself,” Suna confessed with pursed lips. “My situation is… tricky. Back when I was a human, I ran into my soulmate while on my way home one night.”</p><p>Osamu’s heart sank at the words, but he tried not to let it show on his face. That Suna was sharing something so personal was what mattered more.</p><p>Suna continued, “It was really unexpected. I just happened to glance up at the guy as he was passing me on the sidewalk, and suddenly I could see color.” </p><p>Suna gave a little halfhearted twirl of his finger, not looking at all celebratory. His lips pulled down even lower, and he bluntly said, “And then the next moment, we were ambushed by a rogue group of vampires.”</p><p>Osamu’s entire body froze up in shock. “That’s--”</p><p>“Yeah,” Suna interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I ended up a vampire, and the other guy wasn’t so lucky.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Osamu said, not sure what else he could say. </p><p>“It’s not,” Suna started, before twisting his mouth and then trying again, “It’s obviously sad what happened, but it’s not like I knew the guy. More than anything, it feels like losing my soulmate just… took even more of my humanity from me.”</p><p>Osamu knew there were lots of things he could say. He could mention that there were plenty of humans who didn’t have soulmates. That just because Suna lost that person, didn’t mean he couldn’t find all the things that made a soulmate a <em> soulmate </em>in someone else. That it wasn't having a soulmate that made people human, but instead being human was about the ability to care deeply for another person. </p><p>But Osamu said none of that. It wasn’t really his place to.</p><p>At least not yet.</p><p>Instead he said, “Well, you were able to feel a little more human today, eating the onigiri, right?” </p><p>Suna nodded slowly at him, looking at Osamu with a touch of confusion in his eyes. </p><p>Osamu grinned, the expression a little crooked on his face as he said, “Then there are other ways you’ll be able feel human too. You just have to find them.”</p><p>Suna’s lips parted, and he leaned forward, his forearms resting on the counter as he asked Osamu, “Well, since you helped me with the food, did you want to help me find the other ways too?”</p><p>Osamu paused. “I only made one onigiri.”</p><p>Suna clicked his tongue. “Osamu, I’m asking you on a date.”</p><p>His jaw dropped. </p><p>“It can’t be that surprising,” Suna said with a laugh, and Osamu caught a glimpse of his fangs and felt his heart swoop. “I mean, I kept coming here early even though I knew Atsumu was going to be late.”</p><p>“That could’ve meant anything,” Osamu protested, though in hindsight it really, really couldn’t have. He groaned, reaching up to press his palms into his eye. “Of course I want to go on a date with you - I just made a whole new onigiri flavor for you!”</p><p>“Good,” was the only thing Osamu heard, before he felt fingers tugging at the front of his apron. </p><p>Lowering his hands, Osamu had about one moment to register Suna’s stunning yellow eyes just centimeters away from his own before his own eyes closed as Suna kissed him. </p><p>He barely had a moment to kiss him back, before he was loudly and rudely interrupted.</p><p>“You’ll never guess who just got a date with the most incredible sun druid in the world!” Atsumu announced, slamming open the door to the shop. Osamu turned to glare at his brother, but Atsumu was already looking at him with the most infuriatingly pleased expression on his face.</p><p>“Oh, what do we have here,” Atsumu said, his grin shifting from happy to shit-eating. “Guess you won’t need my services anymore, huh, Sunarin~”</p><p>“Get out,” Osamu said, and to his surprise, Atsumu actually listened. </p><p>Not before sending the two of them a horribly exaggerated wink.</p><p>“Guess he’s part of the package,” Suna said with a sigh, but Osamu just cupped Suna’s jaw and turned his head back to him.</p><p>“I’ll make it worth it,” he said with a quick grin, before he was leaning in to kiss Suna again.</p><p>And if while kissing Suna, Osamu used a quick bit of magic to lock the door of the shop, then so be it.</p><p>He may not be a witch, but sometimes the magic came in handy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's to my first osasuna, and hopefully to many more!!</p><p>here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/neenswrites">twt</a>- i am suffering through jjk and tgcf brainrot but i still love haikyuu sm and would love to talk abt it whenever!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>